I Want You!
by deveena
Summary: (ChanBaek Fanfiction) Who's getting married? -GENDERSWITCH- (Chapter 3 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

Park Cooperation adalah perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Park Yoochun seorang duda beranak satu. Park Chanyeol, 20 tahun, salah satu Mahasiswa dari SM University. Ibu Chanyeol, Kim Junsu istri dari Park Yoochun bercerai saat Chanyeol duduk dibangku SMP karena ibunya telah memergoki ayahnya bercumbu dengan wanita lain di kamar hotel. Sejak kejadian itu, Chanyeol berubah menjadi berandalan dan sangat membenci ayahnya.

Byun Seokjin, seorang wanita karier yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Manajer Cheol Hotel, salah satu hotel yang berada dibawah naungan Park Cooperation. Seokjin mempunyai seorang anak perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun, 19 tahun. Baekhyun baru saja menjadi mahasiswa baru di tahun ajaran baru di SM University. Suami Seokjin, Byun Taehyun sudah meninggal beberapa tahun setelah Baekhyun lahir karena kecelakaan mobil.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ternyata Yoochun dan Seokjin telah mempunyai hubungan. Mereka telah menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dan akan segera menikah. Dan Bagaimanakah reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ketika mereka tahu orangtua mereka akan menikah?

* * *

Hai Chingudeul! Perkenalkan Saya Author baru disini

Maafkan apabila karya saya sangat abal T_T yah walaupun masih teaser ehehe._.

Saya mohon bantuannya ya chingudeul Mohon Review dan Saran dan Kritiknya


	2. Chapter 2

06.00 KST – Kediaman Keluarga Byun Seokjin

"Ahjumma, apa baekkie sudah bangun?" Kata seorang Wanita yang berpakaian rapi dan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ketempat kerjanya.

"Sepertinya sudah bersiap, nyonya."

"Cepat suruh dia turun, Saya akan segera berangkat."

"Baiklah nyonya."

Lalu wanita paruh baya itu langsung bergegas kelantai atas dan menghampiri pintu merah muda yang bertuliskan "Baekkie's Room" dan mengetuknya.

"Nyonya Muda, nyonya akan segera ber-"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis mungil dengan menggunakan dress mini berwana polkadot dan 'sedikit' memperlihatkan paha dan belahan dadanya yang sangat jauh dari kata cacat.

"Ne, ahjumma. Aku akan turun sekarang" katanya datar dan segera turun ke lantai bawah

Ahjumma kim hanya bisa menggeleng melihat penampilan majikan mudanya itu. "ckck, baekkie kenapa kau semakin terlihat seperti ummamu saja" batin ahjumma kim.

* * *

06.00 KST – Kediaman Keluarga Park

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! BANGUNLAH ATAU KAU AKAN KUJADIKAN PENGANGGURAN SELAMA LAMANYA" Teriak Pria itu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dengan brutal dan dengan tidak berprikepintuan/?

"Eunghh... DIAM APPA! AKU TAU DAN AKU AKAN SEGERA PERGI SEKOLAH! DAN JUGA KALAU APPA MEMBUATKU MENJADI PENGANGGURAN SIAPA YANG MENJADI AHLI WARIS KELUARGA PARK SELANJUTNYAAAAA!?" Teriak Chanyeol sambil bergontai berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Aish, wajah tampanku bisa keriput lama-lama kalau begini terus." Umpatnya sambil melihat refleksi wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi dan memijat keningnya yang sedikit mengerut.

* * *

07.00 KST - SM UNIVERSITY

"Baekhyunnie, telfon Jung Ahjussi kalau sudah pulang ya.. Umma hari ini mungkin akan lembur lagi." Ucap Seokjin sambil merapikan rambut putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Hmm, Ne umma." Balas sang putri dengan datar sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan jadi anak pendiam ne, nanti para pria tidak mau melirikmu. ahaha" Ujar Seokjin sambil menatap nanar punggung anaknya.

* * *

Beaekhyun POV

SM UNIVERSITY, sudah lama aku ingin berkuliah disini. Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Kyungsoo! Yah, dia adalah sahabat karibku saat SMP tapi, sayangnya kami harus berpisah karena dia haru pindah sekolah. Uh , aku merindukan Kyungsoo! Semoga saja dia tidak tersesat atau diculik ahjussi mesum karena mukanya yang kelewat polos itu bisa membuat lelaki mana saja tergiur. Ckck.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang tersesat aku juga tidak tau dimana ruang musik itu berada._. Aish, eotteohke umma!?

* * *

Chanyeol POV

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para mahasiswa tahun ajaran baru akan datang. Whoa! Hari ini mungkin saja surga bagiku. Ah.. Aku tak sabar melihat junior-junior seksi yang akan menjadi mangsa ku selanjutnya. Aku jadi ingat dengan salah satu anak dari bawahan appaku yang sangat seksi. Dadanya yang sangat menggiurkan membuatku berakhir dengan bersolo ria di dalam kamar mandiku. Ahh, aku merasa bagian bawahku mulai menegang. Seingatku dia mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa di universitasku. Sudah kupastikan dia menjadi milikku!

* * *

Normal POV

Di depan gerbang, terlihat seorang namja jakung berwajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum mesum(?) dengan selangkangan yang menonjol(?) Oh, Park Chanyeol coba lihat sekelilingmu! Para mahasiswa sudah melemparkan tatapan aneh kepadamu!

Tiba tiba saja, ada telapak tangan yang mendarat dengan mulus dijidat namja itu dan sukses membuatnya sadar.

"Yo, Park Idiot! Mengapa kau senyam-senyum didepan gerbang seperti orang mesum saja" Kata namja berkulit tan itu sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Aku sedang membayangkan gadis mungil berdada montok, Kim sialan" dengan sadarnya si park langsung membalas toyorannya kepada si kim.

"Ah! Idiot! Lebih baik kau masturbasi saja sana di toilet sekolah daripada harus memperlihatkan selangkanganmu itu! Menjijikan!"

Tiba-tiba saja lewat seorang gadis mungil, dengan mata doe yang bulat dan bersinar, dan lihatlah bokongnya yang seksi itu!  
"Emm, cheoseongimnida, Sunbae~ bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana ruangan musik?" Mata indah itu mengerjabkan matanya dengar lucu. Membuat Kim Jongin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ahh, ruangan musik? Ada dilantai 3, karena kau sangat manis aku akan mengantarmu kesana." ujar Jongin modus, dan memasang muka sok-tampannya yah walaupun memang dia cukup tampan.  
"Dan lagi, jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil saja jongin-oppa, biar terlihat lebih akrab gitu ehehehe" ujar jongin dengan modus (lagi) membuat pipi kyungsoo memerah samar.

"Hmm, namaku Do Kyungsoo, sun- eh ani~ maksudku Jongin-oppa" kata kyungsoo dengan tersenyum kikuk dan mengikuti Jongin.

"Hey! Apa kalian lupa denganku? Dan kau Kim Hitam! Apa kau mau meninggalkan ku saja! Aish! Jinjja!" Gerutu Chanyeol sambil menendang tanah saking sebalnya-_- Dan jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol seolah-olah berkata "sebentar-lagi-masa-jombloku-akan-berakhir-dan-masa-bodoh-buatmu-Park!"

"Aish!"

"Hmm, permisi Sunbae~" dan tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasakan pinggangnya dicolek-colek dan tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Ada apa!?" bentak Chanyeol dan langsung berhadapan muka kepada si pelaku pencolekan tersebut.

Air wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi menegang. Bagaimana tidak dia berhadapan langsung dengan gadis yang selama ini dia fantasikan selama bersolo-karir di kamar mandinya. Tanpai Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sudah memasang muka mesumnya.

"e-eh, Sunbae.. A-aku hanya.. emm" Muka Baekhyun memerah ketika mendapat serangan tak terduga(?) dari Chanyeol, yah walaupun dia tidak sadar siapa yang ada didepannya sekarang.

"Kau! Putri Seokjin yang Seksi itu kan!" kata Chanyeol langsung dengan memasang smirk mesumnya.

"KAU! PARK CHANYEOL ANAK PARK JIDAT MESUM!" seketika Baekhyun merasa keperawanannya terancam.

Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut Baekhyun, karena dia berteriak cukup nyaring dan mereka masih didepan gerbang dan pasti saja orang-orang disekitar langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Aish, badanmu kecil tapi suaramu nyaring sekali, tapi tak apa lah. Bisa dipastikan kau akan mendesah nyaring saat diranjang nanti." bisik Chanyeol dan menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

"mmmhhh!" muka Baekhyun memerah dia sangat malu sekarang. Anak dari Bos Ibunya ini benar-benar mesum. Dia sangat menyesal ketika bertemu dengan Chanyeol dulu waktu di Hotel. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun menggigit tangan Chanyeol dan segera berlari.

"Awww! Appo! Yak! Byun Baekhyun kau tidak akan lepas dariku!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan memasang senyum menyeringainya.

**To Be Countinue...**

* * *

**Annyeong Readers! Terima Kasih sudah membaca karya saya yang sangat ABAL ini!**

**Hah, sungguh demi jidat Yoochun! MAAFKAN BILA SANGAT ABSURD DAN GAJE T_T**

**Akhirnya bisa nyelesain Chapter 1! Ehehe walaupun pendek banget u,u **

**Saya janji Chapter depan akan lebih panjang :3**

**Dan lagi, saya mohon untuk..  
**

**Review dan Kritik dan Saran~**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Byun Baekhyun, lihat saja. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." _Batin Chanyeol sambil menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berlari menjauh darinya.

* * *

Baekhyun's POV

Aku berlari ke dalam Gedung Universitasku segera. Huh! Kenapa bisa aku bertemu namja mesum seperti dia. Dan lagi senyumannya yang mengerikan itu sungguh membuat ku merinding. Hiii~, Semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dan lagi aku tidak tau dimana ruang musik itu berada-_-. Astaga, karena bertemu namja itu saja aku lupa apa tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Sepertinya aku harus mencari Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu.

"BAEKHYUNNIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tunggu dulu.. Aku kenal suara ini!

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

"AAAAAAA SAHABATKUUUU" Langsung kupeluk tubuh mungilnya yang tidak berbeda jauh mungilnya dengan tubuhku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyunnie.. hiks"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyungiee.. Huweeeee" Dan kami kembali berpelukan dan menangis. Oh Tuhan aku merindukannya!

"Hush, Cup.. cup.. cup.. Uljima! Jangan menangis seperti itu, nanti oppa akan memberikan kalian eskrim strawberry!" Dan lagi, siapa namja hitam ini. Dan kenapa dia mengelus pantat Kyungieku!

"YAK NAMJA MESUM!" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memukulinya brutal dengan tasku yang tidak ringan ini. Ahahahaha tau rasa kau Namja hitam mesum! Berani-beraninya menggrepe temanku yang manis ini.

"Baekhyunnie! Cukup! Jangan pukul Jongin-oppa lagi~"

"Tapi, dia sudah menggrepe-grepe buttmu! Dia harus di beri pelajaran!" kataku sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mari-memukul-namja-mesum ini.

"Yak! Aku Namjachingu Kyungsoo jadi wajar saja kalau aku mengelus buttnya!"

"MWO!?"

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hmm, jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil mengikuti jalannya Jongin yang agak lamban. Sepertinya hanya untuk mengulur waktu saja (Ahaha, dasar jongin modus -,-).

"Hmm.. Jadi, Kyungie.. Apa kau sudah memiliki namjachingu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Ani, aku tak pernah berpacaran oppa.."

Jongin menyeringai, 'Polos sekali..' batinnya.

"Hmm, kau mau mencoba berpacaran dengan oppa?"

"Memangnya berpacaran itu bagaimana rasanya oppa?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti, dan menatap Jongin polos.

'Menggemaskan sekali' batinnya lagi.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan merangkul pinggangnya. Dan anehnya Kyungsoo tidak terganggu akan itu. "Tentu saja menyenangkan, kyungie."

"Hmm, Apa Kyungie akan dibelikan eskrim kalau pacaran sama oppa?" Jongin sweatdrop seketika mendengar tuturan yang kelewat polos dari gadis mungil itu.

"Ehm.. Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu Kyungie mau jadi pacar oppa~ :3"

'YES!' Jongin bersorak gembira dalam hati. Betapa beruntungnya Jongin mempunyai pacar sepolos Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan iming-iming eskrim Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya-_-. Ckck

_End Flashback_

* * *

"MWO!?"

"N-ne, Baekkie.." ujar Kyungsoo agak takut. Karena dulu sewaktu SMP, Baekhyun selalu menjaga Kyungsoo dari namja-namja mesum sekelasnya yang sangat suka meliriknya.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Dia benar-benar seperti byuntae, Kyungie. Apa kau dipelet sama namja hitam ini?"

"Ani.. Kata Jongin-oppa, dia akan membelikan aku eskrim kalau aku mau jadi yeojachingu oppa." Kata Kyungsoo dengan kelewat polos.

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun sweatdrop dan langsung melayangkan deathglarenya kepada Jongin. "Yak Byuntae! Berani-beraninya kau mengotori otak polos sahabatku! Awas saja sampai kulihat Kyungie menangis karenamu, kau akan ku mutilasi dan mayatmu akan kubuang ke Sungai Han!"

Jongin bergidik ngeri. Bisa-bisanya gadis pendek seperti Baekhyun semengerikan ini. Dan lihatlah kepalanya itu seperti mau keluar tanduk saja.

"Wow, wow, wow.. Tenang saja, bocah. Kyungie tidak akan menangis oleh ku. Paling hanya menjerit di bawahku."

"YAK BYUNTAE!"

"Diamlah manis, apa kau mau ku cium disini?" Suara itu membuat Baekhyun menegang seketika.

"Yo, Park Idiot!" seru Jongin melihat sahabatnya yang tinggi bak Namsan Tower itu sambil menoyor kepalanya (lagi).

"Aish, bisakah kau tidak menoyor kepala indahku ini Kim hitam!"

"Kepalamu sangat cocok untuk di toyor, Park. Sudahlah, ayo chagi kita pergi dari sini" Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol. Sepertinya Jongin dan Chanyeol bersekutu eoh?

"Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak ada kyungsoo, baby. Hanya ada kita berdua disini ." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan tangan yang satunya meremas butt kenyal Baekhyun.

"ngghh.. Y-yak! Mesum! L-lepaskan.. ahhh~" Baekhyun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kekangan Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya, tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium leher putih Baekhyun, menghisap dan mengigit-gigit kecil lehernya.

"Eunghhh.. h-hentikan.." terlihat corak keunguan di leher Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher putih itu dan berbisik. "Kau milikku, Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku." Chanyeol menyeringai.

Baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Baru kali ini ada yang posesif dengan dirinya, ummanya saja pun tidak pernah. Ummanya hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Dan Baekhyun pun merasa ada kupu- kupu beterbangan di perutnya dan jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Chanyeol membuat kissmark di leher Baekhyun.

"Uhh, lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun tidak kuat lagi. Dia langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol sebelum jantungnya meledak keluar.

Chanyeol tersentak melihat Baekhyun yang seolah salah tingkah. 'Dia... memerah?'

* * *

_Baekhyun Pov  
_

Uhh, ada apa denganku? Apa aku tekena penyakit jantung? Uh, Aku raba dadaku, aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak keras. Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Beginikah rasanya? Mengapa sangat aneh.. Sepertinya untuk sementara aku harus menjauhkan diri dari Park mesum itu. Sebelum aku mati muda karena serangan jantung=_=

Aku berjalan terus di koridor. Aku melihat pintu yang bertuliskan "Music's Room" diatasnya. Akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan ini juga. Aku melihat ada seorang namja yang tersenyum didepan pintu sambil mempersilahkan para mahasiswa lain masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sepertinya pelajaran akan dimulai. Sebaiknya aku ikut masuk sebelum terlambat.

"Annyeong, ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Duduklah dimana pun kalian suka." Namja itu tersenyum bak malaikat. Sudah bisa dilihat dari mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang terpesona dengannya dan melemparkan pandangan genit kepadanya. Ah, dasar murahan.

Namja itu menutup pintu ruang musik. "Nah, saya harap tidak ada yang dari kalian yang terlambat. Karena kalau kalian terlambat kalian tidak bisa mengikuti kelasku selama seminggu." Dia tersenyum kepada mahasiswa yang terbelalak kaget. Ternyata dibalik senyum malaikatnya itu terdapat sisi iblisnya juga-_-

_**SKIP**_

Akhirnya, berakhir juga kelas untuk hari ini. Cukup melelahkan untuk hari pertama. Tapi, aku belum melihat Kyungsoo hari ini? Ah, mungkin dia sedang bersama pacarnya yang hitam itu. Semoga saja temanku tidak diperawani dengan si mesum hitam itu =_=. Tapi, tak apa-apalah lumayan Kyungsoo sudah ada yang menjaganya sekarang.

"Aish, sudah siang sekali. Dimana Ahjussi Jung.."

Ahjussi Jung adalah supir ummaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ahjussi Jung bisa sangat lama sekali menjemputku hari ini. Biasanya ahjussi selalu tepat waktu menjemputku dulu sewaktu SMA, kok tumben sekali.

Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Lamborghini Gallardo merah berhenti tepat didepanku. Dan kaca mobilnya diturunkan memperlihatkan seorang namja dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam dan memperlihatkan senyum (idiot)nya kepadaku.

"Hey, manis. Kita bertemu lagi. Mau pulang bersamaku?" Demi apapun, mengapa aku bertemu lelaki mesum ini lagi. Dan, mengapa aku merasa perasaan ini lagi. Oh Tuhan, aku yakin pipiku memerah saat ini.

"K-kau lagi! Maaf _sunbae_, aku sudah ada yang menjeput." Aku berusaha untuk mengontrol ekspresiku saat ini. Ku pasang muka datar dan melihat ke arah lain.

Dan dia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearahku...

* * *

_Chanyeol POV_

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Lihatlah ekspresinya yang sok datar itu. Byun Baekhyun sudahlah, kau tidak bisa melawan pesonaku ini. Aku keluar dari mobilku, dan berjalan kearahnya. Kalau dia tidak mau, aku harus menggunakan cara lain. Aku gendong tubuh kecilnya di punggungku. Dan dia berteriak, menjerit dan memukuli brutal tubuhku-_-. Aigoo, badan sekecil ini sakit juga pukulannya.

"YAK! TURUNKAN AKU PABBO! KAU MAU MATI HAH!? UH, RASAKAN INI MESUM!" katanya sambil memukuli punggungku ketika ku menampar buttnya. Hahaha, kenyal sekali.

"Kau seksi, Baekhyun. Hahaha, hari ini kau pulang bersamaku. Kata ummamu sih." Aku menyeringai dan memukul buttnya lagi. Ku gendong tubuhnya dan ku dudukan di kursi penumpang mobilku.

"Kau pasti berbohongkan!? Kau hanya mau memerkosaku saja! AAAAAAA SESEORANG TOLONG AKUUUU!" Sekarang dia menjerit lebih keras. Langsung saja ku mencium bibir mungil itu. Dan melumatnya ganas.

"Hmmppt-"

_Normal POV  
_

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun, Baekhyun membalas lumatan itu dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersorak senang dalam hati. Tangan Chanyeol berhasil meraih pintu mobil yang masih terbuka dan menutupnya. Dan sekarang tangannya beralih ke payudara Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut.

"Eungghh.." Baekhyun melenguh. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun dan melilit lidahnya. Dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah diantara keduanya. Dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Chanyeol, dia sudah berpengalaman dalam urusan begini. Sementara itu. Tangan nakal Chanyeol masih saja meremas payudara Baekhyun tetapi sekarang terlihat lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol merasakan pukulan kecil di dadanya. Sepertinya, gadisnya sudah kekurangan oksigen. Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

"J-jangan disini, .. nggh" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih seksi dan itu membuat nafsu Chanyeol bergejolak.

"Tenang saja, baby. Tidak akan ada yang melihat.." Chanyeol kembali meremas dada Baekhyun dan mencium leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisap dan menggigit leher Baekhyun hingga tertinggal bercak merah-keunguan disekitar leher Baekhyun.

"Ssshh, J-jebal~" Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya(?) Chanyeol menahan hasratnya mati-matian. Dia melihat ke luar jendela mobilnya. Gedung yang menjulang tinggi, Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Baiklah, _baby.._ Kita lanjutkan ditempat yang lebih luas." Chanyeol mengelus pipi dan bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Dan dia langsung beranjak ke kursi pengemudi dan langsung menuju 'gedung' itu.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. Dia mendapat firasat buruk, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan keperawanannya.

_**To Be Continue...**_

_**Maafkan saya, para reader T-T **_

_**Alurnya sungguh berantakan T^T **_

_**Dan lagi chapter pendek T^T Maafkan sayaaaaa hiks, terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah dan lagi saya baru sembuh dari sakit T_T**_

_**Oh ya, untuk chapter selanjutnya ada yang mau saran? Kkk kalo ada yang mau, PM aja ya :3 kalo enggak line author aja id: gd_ulf :)**_

_**Dan lagi thanks buat yang udah review ya :* love you all x3**_

_**Jangan lupa..**_

_**Review dan Kritik dan Saran~ :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Baiklah, __baby..__ Kita lanjutkan ditempat yang lebih luas." Chanyeol mengelus pipi dan bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Dan dia langsung beranjak ke kursi pengemudi dan langsung menuju 'gedung' itu._

* * *

Chanyeol langsung menancap gas pergi ke gedung yang menjulang tinggi itu, dan tertulis diatas gedung itu "Cheol Grand Hotel". Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di depan hotel itu. Dan Chanyeol menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan menyeringai mesum.

"Kali ini tidak ada tunda-tunda lagi, baby." Katanya dengan seduktif sambil mengelus paha mulus Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa merinding mendengar perkataannya itu. Mau sekali rasanya Baekhyun meninju wajahnya yang mesum itu tetapi entah kemana perginya keberaniannya sehingga dia hanya dia dan menikmati saja perbuatan namja tinggi itu.

"Ngghh... mm" desah Baekhyun ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol tidak hanya mengelus pahanya saja. Sekarang tangan Chanyeol mengelus kewanitaannya yang masih terbungkus oleh balutan g-string berwarna hitam.

"G-string? Selera yang bagus, sayang." Chanyeol menyeringai semakin lebar. Chanyeol mencium permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun dan tangan nakalnya mulai masuk kedalam kewanitaan Baekhyun dan mengerjai tonjolan kecil didalam situ.

"ngghh S-sunbaehh~ ahh.." entah keberanian dari mana Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol ketika namja itu menekan tonjolan itu dan memasukan jarinya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersorak senang dalam hati dan semakin semangat untuk mengerjai vagina Baekhyun lagi.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggeram ketika kegiatannya terganggu (lagi). Ketika Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya terlihatlah(?) seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian pelayan.

"Tuan Park, maafkan saya ehm mengganggu kegiatan anda." Ujarnya sambil mendehem ketika melihat ada seorang yeoja dengan keadaan agak berantakan(?) disamping Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol melihat namja itu melirik kearah Baekhyun merasa terganggu dan merangkul tubuh yeoja itu protektif.

"Ya, sangat mengganggu, ahjussi" Katanya dengan datar kepada namja itu, membuat hawa disekitar itu menjadi agak gelap(?). Membuat namja paruh baya itu agak takut dengan boss mudanya satu itu.

"S-sepertinya anda harus memakirkan mobil anda dulu, tuan muda." Ujarnya gugup dan menelan ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang semakin tajam(?)

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo kita keluar, baby" Kata Chanyeol yang masih menatap tajam kearah namja itu dan membuka mobilnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia hanya menuruti Chanyeol karena dia sudah merasakan hawa menyeramkan dimobil tadi.

Ketika Chanyeol keluar dari mobil, Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada pelayan itu dengan kasar. "Jangan menatap kekasihku, ahjussi tua." Katanya dengan menekankan kata kekasih kepada namja itu dan pergi menarik tubuh Baekhyun kedalam lobby hotel.

"Hah? Kekasih? Menatap? Apa maksudnya?" kata pelayan itu. "Ah masa bodoh." Lanjutnya lagi. Sebenarnya ahjussi tadi tidak sepenuh melirik Baekhyun. Lebih tepatnya dia melirik kepada isi mobil Chanyeol yang dilihatnya agak aneh(?). Ketika ahjussi itu masuk kedalam mobil itu dia melihat benda yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Dia melihat ke benda kuning yang mengintip dibalik laci kecil dimobil Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku penasaran apa yang ada didalam laci ini." Kata namja itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan membuka laci kecil di mobil Chanyeol. Dan dia menatap horror benda kuning itu. Dan dia pun mengambilnya. Tertulis di kotak itu..

_Durex_

_Select flavor _

_3 pack kondoms per pack._

* * *

Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun masuk dalam hotel berbintang lima itu. Semua staff yang ada disitu menunduk melihat kedatangan Chanyeol. Yah, secara teknis Chanyeol adalah calon CEO perusahaan yang memegang saham dari hotel mereka. Dan ada juga yang kaget melihat Chanyeol merangkul seorang yeoja cantik. Baekhyun yang sedaritadi dilihati menelan ludah dan berharap supaya para staff tidak mengenalnya.

Terlihat wajah Chanyeol sumringah dari tadi, sudah bisa ditebak sepertinya dia sedang membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang sedang mendesahkan namanya ketika junior besarnya menerobos lubang virgin Baekhyun. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari celananya mulai menyempit sekarang dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi bongkahan pantat Baekhyun.

"Y-yah! Pabbo! Jangan disini.." desis Baekhyun ketika tangan itu mengelus dan meremas pantatnya membuat para staff memandang kearah mereka, untung saja tidak terlihat karena tangan Chanyeol cepat-cepat ditepis oleh Baekhyun.

"Jeez, jangan galak-galak,Chagiya." Chanyeol mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang dingin kepadanya.

"Apa-apaan kau! sudah menculik ku kesini, melecehkanku dan sekarang dengan sembarangan memanggilku dengan panggilan yang menjijikan seperti itu" kesal Baekhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya membuat Chanyeol gemas dan ingin memakannya.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang dengan wajah memerah seperti ini, jangan lakukan disini, sunbae~" Kata Chanyeol sambil mengikuti wajah Baekhyun ketika dimobil tadi. Membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah malu dan memukuli Chanyeol dengan pelan.

Chanyeol tekekeh "Lagipula kita tidak bisa kembali,baby. Kita harus melanjutkan kegiatan kita tadi." Chanyeol menyeringai dan kembali meremas pantat Baekhyun dan merapatkan badannya. Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki lift dan memencet nomor 12. Chanyeol merapatkan badannya ke Baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah merah. Tetapi, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan.

"K-kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, sunbae."

"Wae? Bukankah tadi kau menginginkannya?"

"K-kita baru kenal.."

Chanyeol mengernyit heran. "Bukankah kau sudah mengenalku?"

"Aku hanya tau kau atasan eommaku, dan lagi pula kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa.." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku." Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan tangannya satu lagi untuk mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"A-aku tidak tau, sunbae.."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil aku Chanyeol oppa!" seru Chanyeol risih dengan panggilan itu.

"O-oppa... C-chanyeol oppa.. Aku tidak tau, aku tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan ini ketika oppa menyentuhku dan menatap mataku." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup mukanya.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Dan ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka suaranya terdengar dentingan bunyi lift diatas pintu itu sudah tertuliskan lantai 12, menunjukan bahwa mereka sudah berada dilantai yang dituju.

Chanyeol pun menyeringai dan menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal, tangan Baekhyun pun tergerak untuk memeluk tengkuk Chanyeol. Bisa dilihat sekarang saling berhadapan. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu dalam. "Itu artinya kamu mencintai oppa, baby."

Baekhyun memerah dan menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kamar dan menggesekannya di pintu kamar itu. Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil Baekhyun kedalam kamar, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dan menghimpitnya ke dinding.

"Sekarang saatnya kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita, sayang" Kata Chanyeol seduktif sambil menjilat telinga Baekhyun membuat sang empunya kegelian. Tangan Baekhyun pun tergerak untuk melingkar dileher Chanyeol membuat jarak mereka semakin menipis.

Chanyeol melihat respon Baekhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan melumat bibir cherrynya dengan intens. Baekhyun pun membalas lumatan itu dan memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menyeringai disela ciumannya dan kembali melumat bibir itu semakin ganas dan tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang masih dibalut dengan dress polkadot itu.

"Mmnnnhh..."

Baekhyun yang merasakan pergerakan di pantatnya(?) pun melenguh dan Chanyeol pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol mengeksplor semua benda yang ada didalam goa hangat itu. Dan setelah berapa lama Chanyeol merasakan pukulan kecil didadanya. Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir itu dan menatap kearah wajah yang memerah kehabisan nafas. '_so sexy..' _Chanyeol membatin dan langsung menyambar kembali bibir merah yang membengkak itu dan kembali melumatnya, lebih ganas dari sebelumnya.

Baekhyun yang terkesiap dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tidak terduga itu refleks membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun seiring jalannya waktu(?) Baekhyun bisa mengimbangi permainan panas Chanyeol.

Tangan nakal Chanyeol sekarang sudah berada di zipper dress Baekhyun. Chanyeol menurunkan besi kecil itu dan melepaskan dress yang menurutnya mengganggu kegiatannya. Dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari badannya sekarang hanya tinggal tertutupi bra hitam dan g-stringnya saja.

"Ngghh.. Chanhh.. yeolliehh o-oppaa.." Bibir Chanyeol yang tadi menyesapi bibir cherry itu sekarang menurun ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun yang mulus. Chanyeol mencium, menghisap dan menggigit leher mulus itu dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat tanda berwarna merah keunguan yang terlihat jelas di leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menciumi leher mulus itu, menciptakan banyak tanda disitu.

"Eungghhhh... akhhhhh... yeollie-o-oppaahh..." Desahan Baekhyun yang seksi itu membuat birahi Chanyeol semakin memuncak, dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol membuka kaitan bra Baekhyun hingga menimbulkan gundukan besar dan kenyal Baekhyun yang menggiurkan itu. Chanyeol menatap payudara itu dengan tatapan lapar membuat Baekhyun memerah malu.

"O-oppa.. Jangan dilihat begitu... Aku malu.." Baekhyun memerah dan Chanyeol terkekeh melihat ekspresi manis kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kau sexy, Chagiya. Tidak perlu malu.." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap Baekhyun dan kembali meremas payudara berisi itu. Sementara tangan kiri Chanyeol meremas payudara kiri Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengulum payudara kanan Baekhyun dan sedikit menggigit nipplenya. Chanyeol menghisap puting kecoklatan itu dengan penuh semangat membuat Baekhyun melenguh.

"Nggghhh oppaahh.. i-inihh nikmathh ahh.." Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun menekan kepalanya untuk menghisap payudaranya lebih lagi. Chanyeol pun mengemut payudara itu lebih kencang dan sesekali mengigit lubang kecil yang ada diputingnya berharap ada susu keluar dari situ(?)

"Ahhhh yeahh oppaahh.." lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar semakin seksi sekarang. Membuat Chanyeol ingin langsung ke permainan inti. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun sambil mengemut payudaranya tentunya. Kaki Baekhyun dilingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh itu dan menghempaskannya diatas kasur empuk berukuran _queen size_ itu dan menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

"O-oppa curang!" Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai tersadar (atau mungkin belum terlalu sadar) melihat Chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap sedangkan dia sudah hampir naked merasa tidak adil.

"Oppa belum naked sepertiku.." Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya mulai agresif. "Kalau begitu bukakan, sayang."

Chanyeol merebahkan badannya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu ringan keatas tubuhnya. Chanyeol menundukan pantat Baekhyun tepat diatas daerah selangkannya. Sehingga Baekhyun bisa merasakan tonjolan besar dipantatnya yang berusaha menusuk(?) masuk kedalam holenya.

"O-okay, oppa.." Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Mungkin sekarang akal sehatnya sudah tertutupi oleh nafsu. Sehingga dia menurut saja terhadap semua perintah Chanyeol, atau mungkin akal sehatnya sudah ditutupi oleh cinta? Author pun tidak tau.

Baekhyun pun membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol memperlihatkan otot perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna membuat Baekhyun kembali terpesona. Sementara Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sambil menahan nafsunya, karena sedari tadi butt Baekhyun yang tidak mau diam saat ia membuka kancing Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka celana hitam Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kegiatan Baekhyun.

"Jangan pakai tangan, baby. Gunakanlah bibir dan gigi mu, little oppa akan senang hati jika disambut dengan bibirmu yang sexy itu, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelus surai coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menurut saja, walaupun dia tidak yakin bisa atau tidak karena bisa dilihat celana Chanyeol sekarang sangat ketat karena tonjolan besar yang melunjak seperti ingin keluar itu membuat Baekhyun kurang yakin.

Baekhyun pun menurunkan zipper celana Chanyeol dengan menggigitnya. Dan menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol menggunakan bibir mungilnya. Dan Chanyeol yang menonton kegiatan Baekhyun itu menahan nafasnya. Dia sangat-sangat bernafsu sekarang melihat seorang yeoja sexy sedang berusaha membuka celananya menggunakan mulutnya.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka celana dalam Chanyeol terlihatlah batang penis raksasa Chanyeol yang sungguh sangat besar. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. '_Apa ini muat? Ini besar sekali.. seperti kaleng coke diet milik umma, hanya saja lebih panjang.. aigoo bisa-bisa vaginaku robek.." _ batin Baekhyun dan mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Wae? Terpesona dengan little oppa yang big size ini eum?"

"A-apakah ini muat, oppa..?"

"Tentu saja, baby. Karena little oppa pasti akan muat di rumahnya sendiri, sayang."

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi menindih Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan tangan kirinya melepaskan g-string Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun dan menggesekan tonjolan kecil di vagina Baekhyun.

"Ngghhhh o-oppaahh.. uhh .."

"Oppa akan melakukannya dengan sekali sentak. Jadi kalau sakit cakar saja punggung oppa, ne?"

"Andwae! J-jangan langsung di – Akhhhhh!"

Tanpa mengubris teriakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja memposisikan penis raksasanya itu ke vagina mungil Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Sontak Baekhyun langsung menjerit kesakitan. Terlihat darah segar mengalir merembes keluar vagina Baekhyun, bertanda kewanitaannya sudah diambil oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Akkhhh.. appooohh... Ngghhh.. keluarkan benda ituu!"

Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Sedangkan Chanyeol merasa bahagia ketika merasakan sesuatu didalam sana sudah dirobeknya. Dia tidak menggubris rintihan sakit dari yeoja dibawahnya itu. Dia mulai menggenjot vagina Baekhyun dan menghentakkannya dalam hingga mencapai g-spot Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh-ahhh there! Akhhh disitu o-oppaahhh! Hit that spothh again! Akkhh Akkhhh.."

Baekhyun semakin mendesah dengan liar dan membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menggenjot vagina Baekhyun. Genjotannya yang semula teratur sekarang menjadi terkesan lebih kasar dan brutal. Chanyeol menghentakan penisnya kedalam vagina Baekhyun cepat membuat sang yeoja meracau.

"Akhh.. angghh ahhh o-oppaahh yesshhh.. ahhhh fuck! Akhhh"

"Damn Baekkie, Kau begitu seksi sekarang akhhh lubangmu sangat sempit sayanghh.."

Chanyeol pun ikut mendesah, merasakan penis besarnya di urut dan dihisap oleh lubang sempit Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang sedang menumpu berat badannya ke payudaranya, menuntun untuk meremas payudara itu.

"Ahhhh.. o-oppaa remashhh... ahhh ahhh"

Chanyeol pun mengerti dan meremas payudara Baekhyun dan sesekali memelintirnya. Dan jangan lupa Chanyeol yang masih semangat menggenjot vagina Baekhyun membuat yeoja itu semakin mendesah tak karuan.

"Ahhhh.. Ahhh... Yeolliehh oppahhh... ngghh.. A-aku mau keluarhhh ahhh.."

Baekhyun semakin menggeliatkan badannya merasakan kenikmatannya akan berada dipuncak sebentar lagi. Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa Baekhyun akan orgasme pun mempercepat genjotannya.

"Akhhhhhhh Chanyeol oppahhh!"

Baekhyun membusungkan badannya dan menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya membuat vaginanya semakin licin dan mudah buat dimasuki Chanyeol.

"Oppa belum sayang. Ayo kita ganti posisi."

Chanyeol menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dan membalikan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan penisnya dari dalam vagina Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.."

Desisnya saat merasakan penisnya seperti dipelintir di dalam vagina sempit Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya yang kembali memuncak.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang buatnya..

_**To Be Continue..**_

_**Annyeong Readers-nim!  
Seneng banget akhirnya nyampe 2k xD**_

_**Maafkan saya karna sebelumnya pendek sekali T_T **_

_**KKKK DAN APA ITUUU!? /tunjuk nc ChanBaek/? Ekekekek, aku sampe gemetaran nulisnya tau gak =_=wkwk**_

_**Ngomong-ngomong, buat yang kemaren ngereview tentang konfliknya Chanbaek itu masih belum keluar, mungkin akan keluar chapter depan eheheh xD**_

_**Sebenernya ini genrenya komedi,romance. Jadi gaada sedih-sedihnya/? Ini ketawa dan seneng semua kok xD jadi jangan khawatir akan appa dan umma ChanBaeknya xD**_

_**Dan, aku juga berterimakasih buat semua yang udah review dan menjadi readers tetap wkwk. Dan juga buat yang udah follow/favorite aku ucapkan terimakasih bangeetttttt. **_

_**KKKK, sorry ya author kurang ahli dalam membuat ps.-. jadi segini dulu ya buat chapter ini **_

_**Dan jangan lupa..**_

_**Review dan Kritik dan Saran~ :3**_


End file.
